Fatal Embrace
by Poisonfangedkitsune
Summary: Lovino loved vampires. Antonio was intrigued by Lovino. When walking home one night, Lovi is jumped by a gang of men, only to be rescued by a real live vampire! But surprisingly, the male wanted nothing to do with the vampire! Why couldn't he leave him alone? But then again, vampires held secrets of their own, and Antonio wasn't leaving anytime soon! Vampire!Spain/Mafia!Romano
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Let's see here… Hi! For those of you who have read my previous stories, welcome back! I missed you! And for those who have never read my work before now, I welcome you with open arms!

Let me start by saying that I love Hetalia, I cosplay it, I roleplay it, but this is my first time writing an actual story about one of my favorite couples, Spamano. So go easy on me for awhile, neh? Constructive criticism is welcomed, though.

This as you have probably read in the summary, is a Vampire!Spain/Mafia!Romano yaoi fanfiction. That being said, I'll state some of the obvious. Human names are used, and quite obviously none of them are the personifications of countries in this story.

Now for the warnings: This is rated M for language, eventual dark themes, and eventual sexual events. If any of those things bug you, please turn back now. You have been warned.

Well, that wraps up that, please enjoy this first chapter, and feel free to drop a review!

* * *

Lovino loved the taste of malt liquor, smelling of the rain-dampened earth of his garden, naps, and music. The Italian seemed... more compliant than he usually was: his lips would curve in what could be called an almost-smile. Even though his eyes are always narrowed in irritation, there would be certain warmth in those hazel orbs. Although, that could be the wrong word, for nothing about Lovino was really warm. If anything, the Italian was an inferno: fierce, unforgiving, dangerous, and passionate. There was a fiery passion about him that he still held from his few years in the mafia, yet at the same time there was a hidden depression in his heart, one that screamed, "Love me like you love my brother." His emotions rained down from his heart, and though it seemed easy to read Lovino's thoughts and feelings, the male was nowhere close to ever being an open book. He had his secrets and his fears, his obsessions and his doubts. He loved to sing, but hated to be caught. He loved the smell of rain, but hated being caught out in a storm. The young Italian was nothing more than a contradiction to himself. Lovino Vargas loved vampires, but would never want to be near one.

So how did it end up like this?

Lovino stretched as he walked down the street, slipping his hands into his black pants pockets as he looked around with his eyes. As he walked, the curl on this head bounced, something he was so used to he didn't even notice anymore. The young Italian really did stand out within the city. His olive toned skin held a certain glow, whether it was night or day, his bright hazel eyes would always contain a fierce look, one that would make a person want to know him more, but at the same time, keep them away. His brown hair would fall wherever it wanted, and no matter what Lovino tried to tame it, the curl on the top of his head refused to cooperate. He was beautiful for a man, but the young Italian would scoff and cuss at people, declaring that he wasn't his perfect brother.

People were always mistaking the elder brother for Feliciano, and it always pissed him off. People should love him too! The entire reason he had secretly joined the mafia four years ago was to feel wanted and needed. His job had backfired. People were after him, and his brother, who in turn knew nothing of his older brother being part of the mafia.

'Wow... This is about what I expected for the night scene around the city...' he thought dryly, glancing at the few people he passed by. Everyone looked tired, stressed, maybe a little drunk. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing, except for the small gang of men coming his way, smirks dawned on their faces. They were well dressed, and looked intimidating, the looks in their eyes screaming murder. The young Italian paled, walking faster. He probably owed the bastards something, or worse; they worked for the part of the mafia that was after the young Italian. Lovino never should have gotten involved with the mafia, but it happened on a whim. A whim the hazel-eyed young man regretted deeply.

Now here Lovino Vargas was, trying to keep his mafia life a secret, work at a gardening store to keep a roof over he and his brother's head, _and_ stay alive. Wasn't that too much to ask of a 22 year old?!

"Hey, twerp! Yeah you! Little Italian boy!" One of them called, his voice dark and gruff, sounding that of a man who had smoked many years. Lovino froze. They had caught up to him. "Get your ass over here!"

Great, just great. Now he was going to die.

* * *

Humans were only good at producing blood, right?

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo stifled back a yawn, despite not being tired. The pale man licked his slightly chapped lips as he sat perched upon an old rotting Oak tree, searching for a night's snack. His striking emerald eyes surveyed the pitiful humans walking by, their throats inviting to his elongated canines. The vampire swallowed, his throat aching for the oozing crimson liquid that humans produced. Antonio rested his head onto the palm of his hand, his chocolate curls dancing in the chilly night's breeze.

"You humans are so ignorant..." he scoffed quietly to himself as he watched a few drunken college students stumble by. Antonio let out a long sigh, his feet dangling back and forth off of the tree branch. A few loud shouts ripped the vampire from his thoughts. He whipped his head towards the commotion, coming face to face with what seemed to be his break. A small throng of men was calling out a slim, olive skinned man. He needed a little help, right? Antonio smiled toothily, jumping from his hiding spot in the tree. 'Wasn't this interesting?' Antonio mused as he strolled towards the humans. 'A vampire helping a human?' Antonio let a musical laugh escape his pink lips, the idea completely ironic to him.

He flashed a dazzling smile towards the spectators, his white teeth radiating in the moonlight. The Spaniard licked his pink lips, eying over the scene as he walked up behind the olive toned man.

"Is there... a problem here?" Antonio interrupted, his voice soothing. He placed a large hand upon the Italian's shoulder, his smile never fading.

The Italian gave a jump, his hazel eyes going wide as he felt a strong and firm hand land on his shoulder. Lovino whipped his body around to look up at the stranger, taking a step back.

"Eh?! Who the hell are you?!" He snapped quietly at the man, clenching his fists. He looked back towards the men that had chased him, noticing that the bastards had stopped, looking hesitantly at the man that had walked up to Lovino. 'Who was this guy? Was he also part of the Mafia? That would be just grand,' he thought bitterly, looking his possible savior/ new enemy. He really couldn't win, could he?

As his hazel eyes looked the tan man over while he spoke, he couldn't help but stare at his mouth. The man was mumbling under his breath in Spanish, and although the Italian couldn't understand, the thing that really got his attention was, his teeth. Lovino suppressed a noise of surprise as he saw the glint of pure white, elongated canines. Was the man a vampire?

"Ah, look man, the kid just needs to go with us for a little while, no problems at all here," One of the taller gang members spoke up, looking from Lovino to the new face, giving a grin. "He kind of owes us some time and money. So could we just have Lovino and we'll be on our way." As the man spoke he smiled, but there was a certain edge to his gruff voice. Lovino scowled, glaring at the group of men that stood in his way of getting home. He was secretly hoping that the man behind him now wouldn't hand him over to the men, and instead make them go away.

What were his options? Get killed, mugged, or raped by the gang, or go off with some random guy who might be vampire. He liked the latter better.

Antonio smirked, a bit taken aback by the Italian's attitude towards him. Maybe it was to be expected, with how everything worked nowadays, you couldn't trust those closet to you anymore.

Antonio slyly ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, he was always known to be up for anything, and this seemed challenging enough. 'The shit you get yourself into, Antonio!' he thought dryly to himself, thinking over a plan. The vampire took another daring step in the gang's current direction, his eyes glued to the man that looked to be the leader of the group.

He looked them over, his emerald orbs flashing with a sense of childish excitement. Maybe he could have his fun with these imbeciles, huh? He gave a rather quick glance down at the Italian proclaimed as 'Lovino', his chocolate locks bouncing with his movements.

"Why, Lovino. Don't you remember, cariño? We have some business to attend to." He lied through his teeth, his accent heavily flowing through his words as syrupy as honey.

He hoped with all of his unbeating heart that the Italian would get the hint and play along with his antics. The vampire heard a few protests from their 'audience' only a few feet away from where he stood. From the looks of the humans, they were... from the underground, perhaps the mafia? Antonio deduced, clacking his tongue in acknowledgement at their childish remarks.

"I'm afraid Lovino and I should be on our way, 'gentlemen', you see, our employer doesn't take it easy if we're late." He tried to reason lightly, was that a good excuse? Perhaps too commonly used? Antonio mentally shrugged; it was worth one hell of a try, right?

Lovino paused for a moment, quickly taking in what the stranger said. "A-ah, right!" He replied, nodding his head. As the heavy accent filled his ears, there was no doubt in his mind that the man was Spanish (as if the Spanish he had mumbled earlier didn't give it away!). Not to mention, the man called him… something, in Spanish. "Last time we were late he nearly had our heads!" he easily lied, shoving his hands in his pockets, glaring at the man who had chased after him with an 'I will deal with you later' look, scowling under his breath.

Hazel eyes looked up at emerald, giving him a look of thanks. "Eh, I'll play with you mafia bastardos later, alright? Now scram, alright?!"

The small gang of men faltered, looking over at Antonio, weighing their odds, before starting to walk away slowly, shooting death glares at the two, mumbling curses under their breaths.

"We'll be back later, Lovino!" The leader stated, a warning smile dawning his pale lips. They weren't going to let it go, that much was certain. "Don't you go too far from us!" He warned, walking away to catch up with the rest of his group.

"Er… Thank you…" Lovino mumbled, shaking his head of brown hair, starting to walk away from the Spaniard. Sure, he saved him, but that didn't mean he owed the guy anything! He did it out of his own free will!

Antonio watched the interesting ordeal between Lovino and the gang members, his head slightly tilted as he listened intently to every word that was thrown. This Italian he saved sure was something. The Spanish man paid no heed to the gang as they fled the scene. He was more focused on the Italian next to him. The way Lovino's auburn hair framed his scowling face, his eyes accenting the color perfectly. Antonio's vibrant emerald eyes skimmed down to the human's exposed neck, the veins prominent through the tanned skin. Antonio licked his pink lips with hunger, the blood pulsing through those veins tempting him to ravish the young man then and there.

'No, no, Antonio. You're getting ahead of yourself.' His conscience warned attentively as he averted his eyes from Lovino's throat, and instead focused on how the Italian was attempting to just leave his savior behind.

"Lovino, wait up!" He whined softly, jogging to catch up to the stubborn Italian. This was just great, Antonio thought sourly to himself. The Spaniard didn't have any plan of attack, and this Italian didn't seem too keen on paying him back for saving his ass. Antonio groaned inwardly, this was just his luck.

Lovino groaned under his breath, irritated as he turned back to the man that had saved him. "What the hell do you want?" He sneered, crossing his arms, blowing his hair from his face. "An award? I said thank you, let's leave it at that, eh Bastardo?"

Something inside the young Italian told him not to trust his savior, even if he wasn't a vampire. Hell, it would be cool if the man _was_, but Lovino didn't feel like being bit tonight; the gang off assholes has pissed him off, he now just wanted to go home, maybe get a drink, and then go to sleep. Was that really too much too ask? "Look, I'm pissed off and tired, I am going home. Thanks for saving me. I don't have anything to give you, alright?" He declared, turning away to walk from him again. "Ciao."

'He's a difficult catch, one that might take time.' Antonio noticed, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, as he looked the Italian over.

Antonio weighed his options. He could continue the chase tonight, only to end up castrated by Lovino, or maybe even worse. The man he was dealing with was in the mafia, and most definitely skilled with some form of weapon. Or he could dally on with his night; perhaps catch a drink with his good friend Francis. Antonio shuddered at his first option, deciding he'd continue the chase another night.

"Alright, alright," Antonio started, holding his hands up defensively. "I'll let you off tonight." Antonio said with a sly smile, absentmindedly winking in Lovino's direction. 'Be cool, Antonio. Be cool.' He thought, his smile widening as he turned on his heel to walk off.

"But mark my words, Cariño. We will meet again." Antonio warned. His emerald eyes flashing mischievously as he took one last look at the Italian. "My name's Antonio by the way!" He added, turning to make his exit.

The Italian furrowed his brow, not looking back as he walked away. Now there was no doubt in his mind that this man with a vampire, but there was no way he was going to just stand there ask! What would be the point? If the man really was the Living Dead there was nothing he could do about it, right?

"Antonio the vampire... Huh. I should be excited but I feel more pissed off..." he muttered, thinking about the words Antonio had said before. So he was going to see the man again, huh? Great, just great.

Lovino knew he should have been more thankful, but he had told himself long ago to trust no one but family. His hazel eyes glanced back at the figure walking away. "Tch. Just stay away from me, alright?" He called back, quickly walking away and turning down the street towards his apartment. "Wow... I might have actuality a blood sucker..." He gave a groan. "What horrible timing!"

First he had the rest of the mafia to deal with, and now a possible vampire! "Could my life get any more stressful?!"

His phone then started to vibrate in his pocket. As Lovino growled, pulling the device out of his pocket, he couldn't help but roll his hazel orbs. His brother was worried about him. How cute, he could end his night with a headache.

Antonio: his savior and possibly, a vampire. Meeting up with him again might turn out to be an interesting experience. Lovino gave a sarcastic scoff, looking up at the night sky as he started towards home, easily spotting it in the distance as he looked to the road again.

The Italian gave a soft, tired groan as he finally made it to the front door of his apartment, fumbling with the key, before unlocking the door and walking in, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him again. His brother was home, but the older brother always made sure Feliciano kept the door locked. After all, between his superstition of the undead, and the mafia, Lovino had more than enough reasons to take precautions.

It was a quaint little apartment, a simple one story two bedroom apartment, with a (in Lovino's opinion) ugly salmon colored brick finish, a window looking from the kitchen out into the front yard, which on it's own was a slightly prettier view, thanks to the Italian brothers' tomato garden. The inside however, looked a lot better. The two of them managed to clean it up, giving it the Italian scenery they missed from their home country. Lovino's favorite thing about their little apartment was the smell of spices, such as ginger, and the smell of peppers. It was as if they were back home. Lovino liked that. Before he had gotten involved in the Mafia, the young Italian had taken it all for granted. But now, he would give anything to go back to their old life. Though Feliciano didn't voice any complaints, Lovi knew he wanted to go back home as much as he did.

"Eh! I'm home!" Lovino called out, walking into the kitchen, where sure enough, his little brother was sitting and waiting for him with a happy smile. "Damn it Feli, I told you to stop waiting up for me like this, idiota!" He scolded the younger, earning just a wider smile from the other. Lovino took a closer look at his sibling, noticing that he wasn't it pajamas, but clothes to go out on the town in. "Why the Hell are you dressed up?" "

Ve… There's a new bar that opened up close by to us!" His little brother exclaimed, clapping his hands once. "Let's go out for a drink, Fratello! You need one! You're always so stressed out and angry and you-a yell at me and-"

"Okay okay! Shuddup Feliciano!" He snapped, cutting the younger off. "We can go check it out, get _one_ drink, and then we're leaving, alright? I have-a had a long, _stressful_ day, and I just want to sleep." Feliciano's face lit up with a smile again, happy that his big brother agreed.

"Okay! But I get to drive!" He piped up, running out the door. It may have almost been midnight, but that wasn't going to stop the younger Vargas. "I promise I won't almost kill us again! It is my car after all!" Lovino groaned, "Like hell" he called back to him as he shook his head, walking back outside with his brother, once more locking the door. He looked over at Feliciano's black Fiat with a frown. There was no way in hell he was going to let his brother drive with him again.

He sauntered over and snatched the keys from Feliciano, ordering him to get in the other side while he himself got in the driver's seat. A drink or two might do him good. He decided, starting up the little car, buckling up while he waited for Feli to do the same. It would be a good way for him to get everything off of his mind, the Mafia, and the man that had saved him. Antonio… Vampire or no, there was something about that man that both enraged him, and intrigued him. According to the guy they would meet again, whether Lovino wanted to or not. He let out a sigh, backing out of the driveway, ignoring his brother's excited chatter. He was doubtful though that he would see the guy. "Damn Spaniard…" He mumbled his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Feliciano." Lovino sneered, giving a laugh under his breath, ignoring the look of confusion on his brother's face as they started to drive down the street. A vampire! Yeah right! "Tsk… the bastard can _bite_ me!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I hope you all like this so far... I'm not quite sure if you do yet, though the two reviews I received for the first chapter really actually gave me the motivation I needed to update, so thank you!

If you like it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think, and what maybe I should work on.

Thank you, and please enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Lovino… What a spit fire little Italian he had met! Never before tonight would the vampire stopped to help a human, but he found something about the young man… interesting. The Spaniard had smiled to himself earlier when Lovino had yelled at him as he walked away. He had scoffed lightly at the Italian's words, Antonio wasn't going to quit his chase, pigs would fly before that would happen. There was just something so... alluring about this 'Lovino', something that lured the vampire toward him.

Antonio lightly shrugged his shoulders, deciding to shove the trifling situation away for the moment. Right now all he wanted was to let loose and relax, perhaps find someone or something else to feed off of tonight. After all, he had just let the prey he really wanted to feed from escape him… for now. The vampire strode down an empty alleyway, his emerald orbs gazing around as the old streetlights flickered on and off eerily. The tan man whistled to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets as his eyes surveyed his surroundings. The sidewalk he had stepped onto had several cracks; the night sky cloudy and the air smelled slightly like dew.

' It's the perfect night for a hunt.' He mused, walking the night's streets, searching for Francis' house from his current location. The Spanish man let a small sigh escape his lips, his thoughts plaguing his mind.

What had gotten Lovino into the mafia? Antonio suddenly wondered silently to himself. Antonio was intrigued to learn more about his new prey; the Italian sure lived an interesting life for a mere human. Francis' house came into view as the vampire continued his walk. A smirk tugged at his lips as he strolled up to the man's porch, softly knocking on the red door. Antonio ran a hand through his brown curls as he heard faint footsteps, running within the house.

"Mon ami! I thought you'd never turn up tonight, you had me worried sick!" A blonde haired man chuckled, swinging open his front door. placing a hand onto his hip, looking quite like a sassy woman awaiting her husband to come home.

Antonio let out a laugh. "I got a little caught up with something, Francis." He explained, offering a sheepish smile toward his friend. He started to wave his tan hand a little dismissively. "But no matter, I'm here aren't I? Now are we going to go drink or what?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes. That we are." Francis chuckled, his sapphire eyes shining as he reached behind him to retrieve his coat. "There's this new bar that opened up in town yesterday, I thought we could check it out, maybe... catch a bite?" The French man suggested, his canines gleaming as he shut his door behind him and lead Antonio to his car.

"Of course amigo." Antonio said, opening the passenger door. "Is Gil going to be there too?" The Spaniard questioned lightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he buckled his seat belt.

"Now it wouldn't be a party without the Bad Touch Trio, now would it?" Francis pointed out, throwing a wink as he started the car. Antonio laughed softly, nodding. "Ah," Francis muttered, perking up. "I heard that Ludwig would be there too." Francis added, taking a side-glance at the Spaniard.

"Really?" Antonio mused quietly, his voice uninterested. The Spanish vampire rolled his window down, enjoying the cool breeze from outside. He sighed blissfully, clenching his eyes shut. Maybe now he'd be able to forget about Lovino for the time being. He thought to himself as his eyes skimmed the other cars driving by.

To say that Francis drove fast was as equivalent of telling the French man's boyfriend, Arthur, that the food the young Brit cooked was, not edible. Both situations were understatements. Francis drove as if an epidemic had broken out in the country and the only way to survive was to drive halfway across the continent.

Antonio's emerald orbs widened in horror as the force from the speed Francis was going threw him against the leather seat. The Spaniard gripped onto his armrest, rolling up the window to help keep his flesh from ripping right off of his body.

To Antonio's relief, the Parisian slowed down as he edged toward a rather crowded parking lot. Antonio shakily removed his seat belt, fumbling with the door handle.

"Amigo, your driving hasn't changed. Even after all these years." Antonio commented with a musical chuckle, stumbling out of the car, whipping his head toward the Frenchman.

Francis let out a laugh, his pale hand waving as he locked his car. "Antoine, cherie, you tease me so." He laid a hand onto Antonio's shoulder, dragging the Spaniard towards the bar's entrance.

"Is the plan to just run into Gil when we enter the club?" Antonio asked, with playful a roll of his eyes. His friends haven't changed.

"To be frank, yes." Francis replied, making his way to the front of the line, having known the owner. The two men were accepted immediately as two rather elegant doors were opened to show them the life bubbling inside. Francis grabbed Antonio's wrist pulling him through the entrance, before leaning his head into the crook of Antonio's neck to whisper into his ear. "I have some business to attend to," he said, his eyes glancing at two giggling women standing into the corner, winking at the Frenchman. "But let's meet up sometime later. I'm sure Gil will be missing us." Francis said.

Antonio gave a curt nod, his eyes darting around the vibrant nightclub as Francis trotted away. He felt a smile tug on, his jade eyes flashing daringly as he made his way through the moving bodies, grinded up against one away, swaying to the music. He grinned, dancing with a small throng of people, Lovino deep in the back of his mind.

The Spaniard felt his body moving on its own, his hips swaying from side to side as he danced. The smell of alcohol and different perfume fragrances wafted through the air, something that was expected from a club such as this. The music was decent, something Antonio's body could move to on his own accord.

Antonio soon found a spotlight shining brightly on his dancing form. Surprised, Antonio kept dancing, rocking his body to the thumping bass. The music slowly changed into a fast paced Spanish song, Antonio keeping up without much work. His legs glided against the glistening floor, his black shoes purple under the flashing lights. The Spaniard worked his tanned hands up his body, his feet tapping against the polished floor as he felt sweat began to form on his back.

His caramel skin glowed as if it were on fire, his loose fitting clothes slightly exposing the flesh of his sides as he felt the music begin to stop. Antonio landed one final twirl of his body, giving off a smile as the ambiance of the club stayed unfazed.

Antonio panted gently, his breath ragged as his eyes surveyed his crowd. They suddenly roared with applause, a few whistles being offered to the Spaniard as he bowed, leaving the dance floor, a few pats on his back as he left the crowd.

Antonio grinned, his eyes gleaming as he moved to sit onto a bar stool. He hunched over the table, shouting out to the bartender. "One scotch, por favor." He called, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Ve… You were-a great!" A cheerful voice called to Antoinio. Antonio's head whipped up as the bartender passed him the mug of liquor. Antonio was surprised to see a man that looked almost exactly like the Italian spit-fire, Lovino he had met an hour prior, sitting happily on the stool at the bar. "I have-a never saw any one dance like that before!" The boy clapped once himself, smiling wide at the Spaniard. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" The young Italian asked in awe.

Felicano looked a lot like his older brother, there being only slight differences in their hair color, their curls, and their eyes. There were a few more differences, one being the color of their complexion. Lovino was a bit darker than this man. Antonio furrowed his brows as he stared down at the man, offering a wide smile, his teeth shining, yet the Spaniard made sure to keep his fangs hidden from sight.

"I took a few dancing lessons when I lived back in Spain." Antonio explained cheerfully, taking a swig of the liquid in his cup. Idle chatter couldn't hurt, could it? Antonio shrugged mentally, turning to face this Feliciano."My name's Antonio!" He replied above the noise, gesturing his hand out to shake the younger man's hand.

Antonio's emerald eyes scanned the young man before him. Could he possibly be related to Lovino? Antonio shook his head. He was supposed to be forgetting about the man for awhile. He groaned in annoyance, looks like that wasn't an option.

"Do you happen to know someone named, Lovino?" Antonio tried, his emerald eyes darting around the club as he chugged down his drink.

Feliciano's eyes lit up. "Si! That is mio fratello!" He exclaimed happily, shaking Antonio's hand. He was surprised that the man knew his older brother, but at the same time, it did not faze him. His brother knew lots of people after his connection with criminals. "Ve… You are-a not from the mafia, right?" The Italian asked curiously, trying to figure out how his brother met such a guy.

Lovino gave a groan as he finally pushed through the crowd, making it to the edge of the sea of people. He scanned the area, his hazel eyes trying to focus on the faces, but the flashing lights made it difficult. He looked over towards the bar, spotting his little brother. "Finally!" he breathed, eyes lit up in irritation. It was just like Feliciano to run off like that. The older brother started to make his way towards the counter, but what he saw next caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

There sitting with his little brother was the man that had rescued him earlier. Antonio. Just his luck! He gave a mental groan. If the guy were a vampire, his little brother wouldn't be able to tell! He balled his hands into fists, tapping his foot angrily. That was the last person he wanted to see here!

The older brother started to make his way through the crowd again, trying to move past the grinders and dancers, a look of disgust on his face every time he was brushed up against. Usually he would enjoy dancing. But this time, he wanted to grab his brother from that man, and go home.

"So he's your brother!" Antonio repeated victoriously, well wasn't this a nice surprise? Antonio smiled wide, his canines gleaming as his hair bounced. If Feliciano was here, doesn't that mean Lovino would have come with him? Antonio's orbs scanned the people in the crowds, not able to spot the spit fire. He looked back at Feli, his question catching him off guard. Antonio waved his hands in front of his hands defensively, letting out a sweet laugh..

"I'm not apart of the mafia, not even close." Antonio assured. I'm just a vampire that aches to suck your brother's blood~' Antonio stifled a laugh. If he told this bubbly man that, he's sure the young lad would pee his pants.

Antonio's eyes caught a glimpse of a bouncing curl. He turned his head slightly, seeing Lovino trudge through the crowds in vain. Antonio wasn't listening to the babbling man next to him as his emerald eyes watched the Italian grow something under his breath, shoving past other people that were pushing up against each other. Antonio perked up, his legs twitching to follow after the man. He grumbled unintelligible Spanish under his breath, a pout forming on his lips.

"Looks like Lovi's fleeing the scene." Antonio commented to the Italian next to him, pointing out his brother in the crowd, stomping on someone's foot.

The younger Italian gave a gasp as he quickly spotted his brother, clapping his hands once. "Ve… Fratello come back!" He called, hoping off his stool, maneuvering easily through the crowd, grabbing his brother's arm. "Fratello your friend is-a here!" Feliciano all but sang, dragging his brother back towards Antonio, unaware of how angry he was making his elder brother.

Lovino locked eyes with Antonio's own, his hazel orbs holding a hateful glow as he walked back up with his brother. He jerked his arm away, crossing them with a huff. How the hell couldn't his little brother tell that the guy was NOT Lovino's friend? The older brother shook his head, his curl bouncing as he cursed in Italian under his breath. It was just his luck that his little sibling would be all friendly with the man he suspected to be either an asshole, or a vampire—or both. "Hmph…" He scowled at Antonio, before quickly turning on his heel, starting to scold his brother. "Never, EVER run off like that again, Feliciano!" He started, quickly switching to Italian, his brother dawning a look like a hurt puppy.

"But fratello! They're not around!" Feli whined, obviously talking about Lovino's mafia "friends"

"You don't know that!" Lovi snapped back, lightly hitting his sibling on the back of the head before turning back to Antonio with a look that just screamed 'Don't talk to me.'

Antonio's jade coloured eyes avoided Lovino's glare. He felt his smile falter as he felt the Italian's eyes burning into his nervous form. The vampire was fearless, he shouldn't be scared of a measly glare! From an Italian none the less. He ignored the look, pressing for a conversation with the intriguing man.

"Aha, Lovino. You wound me!" He said, dramatically clutching his chest. The Spaniard felt a smirk growing as his eyes looked dead into Lovino's hazel orbs. It seemed as if Feliciano didn't know about the Spaniard saving his brother from thugs. Antonio smiled incredulously, stuffing his hands into his pockets."After all," he started, letting out a small whistle. The Spaniard let his teeth show, the lights dancing to change them a rainbow of colors. "Is that anyway to treat your," he paused, watching Lovino's face perk up in realization with where he was going with this, and he did not seem happy. "Saviour?" He finished, an inch away from where the latter stood.

The Italian bit back a scowl, his olive cheeks blushing a light pink color. his hazel eyes locked with the man's own emerald ones, furious. how dare he use that against him in front of his sibling. Lovino was determined to keep his recent mafia contact a secret. He grabbed Antonio by the arm, yanking him closer with a growl. It killed his pride, but if he had to make a bargain with a potential vampire to keep a secret, he would.

"Shut up!" He hissed, noting the gleam of fangs from the dancing lights. "Just- what the hell do you want?" The look in the Italian's eyes screamed that he was serious. He would do anything to get the man in front of him to keep his mouth shut!

Antonio's smile widened, he had won the first battle successfully. His green eyes bore into Lovino's as he thought. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he thought about the problem at one, even though Lovino was willing to give him something in return to keep earlier's events from his brother, he was still to stubborn and smart not to offer up his blood. Maybe he could play his chances. Antonio held out a hand playfully.

"One dance?" He asked, his eyes looming over the dance floor, grinning, causing Lovino to give scoff, removing his hand from the Spaniard's arm.

"Dance?" He repeated. The young Italian didn't want to dance with the guy, but did he really have a say in the matter? "Why the hell should I dance with you?!" He demanded. His blush had deepened. All he saw in the pit of people was grinding, sex-crazed drunks. Going in there was something he did not want to glanced back at his brother who was currently chatting up with a few other people. From his body language, it was easy to tell he didn't want to go off alone into the crowd with Antonio. "How about something else, damnit!" He snapped, crossing his arms. Lovino's obvious answer was a no.

Antonio looked out into the crowd again with a small frown. They were at a dance club! What was Lovino doing here if he didn't want to dance. Antonio shrugged it off, Feliciano had probably dragged his brother here to blow off stress or something of the sort.

"Well, you wouldn't agree to what I really want."'Antonio argued, brushing his chocolate curls behind his left ear, looking down at Lovino with arms crossed around his chest. This Italian was really difficult, but it's not like he wasn't going easy on him! Antonio was sure the Italian would choose dancing over getting his blood sucked by some monster.

Antonio pouted childishly. "Dancing isn't all too bad." Antonio looked towards the crowd. "We don't have to necessarily have to dance like 'them'." Antonio said, pointing to two drunken humans, slobbering all over one another as they felt each other up before looking back at Lovino, who now bore a look of hesitation. Antonio bit down on his lip. Hopefully the stubborn little spit-fire would agree!

"Alright, fine! But only one, alright bastardo?" The human Italian growled out in defeat. The young Italian was wary to ask what his other option was, but he had an idea. "But after that, I'm leaving!" Hazel eyes scanned the dance floor again. Maybe he could let go a little bit; after all he loved to dance, and one dance really wouldn't kill him. In fact, it would make Feliciano shut up that he never socialized!

"I don't know," Antonio teased, gesturing his hand out to Lovino, who in turn took it reluctantly, "After seeing my dancing skills you might change your mind." He said in a playful tone, even going as far as to wink at the man.

In all honesty, Antonio was surprised he had gotten the man to comply with his wishes. He was expecting Lovino to cuss him out in oblivion. Antonio chuckled mentally, he really shouldn't judge people before he got to know them. Lovino wasn't turning out bad at all.

"Yeah right!" Lovino grumbled under his breath. Honestly he didn't know what Antonio wanted from him. Well, that was a lie. The guy, Lovino was convinced, was a vampire. He probably wanted the young Italian's blood! "One dance, that's it!" He enforced firmly. The man was tolerant of Lovino, he'd give him that! "Let's just get it over with."

Antonio chuckled gently. "Yes, sir." He teased, saluting Lovino with his free hand. He easily made his way through the crowd, helping Lovino through all of the grinding and groping. He smiled a little apologetically at the Italian, his emerald eyes shining as he waited for the music to begin. Antonio gently placed his arm around Lovino's waist as the music began, his lips in a firm line.

"Try to keep up~" Antonio encouraged, a serious look overtaking his face, while Lovino shot him a look that screamed, 'please. I'm Italian.' before setting his own hands on the Spaniard in front of him.

Lovino could dance, sure. He and his little brother used to sing and dance all the time back in Italy, this would be easy, right? The hazel-eyed man could hear the bass start to pick back up, signaling that the song was going to begin quickly. He took a little breath. Almost dying, meeting a vampire, and now dancing in a club. He hadn't even gotten to relax yet tonight! Hell! The original reason he had came was just for a drink. But no, his 'savior' just had to be here.

Antonio inhaled a take of breath, his body itching to just move already. His striking green eyes surveyed his surroundings, he was slightly surprised to see a a throng of squealing humans start to create a crow around them already. Antonio exhaled his breath with a small giggle before hearing the song begin.

The beat was slow at first, giving the Spanish man the perfect opportunity in realizing the Italian. His feet began to move fluently, Lovino following his lead perfectly. They moved in a circle, Antonio keeping his eyes locked on the olive skinned man as the beat fastened. Antonio pulled Lovino closer to his form, close enough he could feel Lovino's heart beating through his chest. Antonio smiled ever so slightly as his hips rocked back and forth to the music, so the younger could keep up with him! He even moved along perfectly to every movement the taller man made, easily keeping up.

As the pace quickened Lovino could feel his heart begin to pound harder. Being so close to Antonio at the moment didn't bother him, though later he would complain. He kept a relaxed and calm face as they continued to dance in their circle. It was invigorating to say the least, the blood was pounding in his veins as his hips and legs moved to the music. He allowed a faint smirk to dawn his features. The guy really could dance!

Antonio watched Lovino move flawlessly, his olive complexion glowing under the club's lights. The Spaniard smiled at the man, his body melting into his performance. The Spanish man had learned as many dances as he could back in Spain, his skills making all of his former instructors fawn over the vampire. Antonio stuck out his chest, giving Lovino a broad smile as he lightly brushed his leg against the man's thigh. "Let's give them a show, sí?" Antonio asked, his eyes gesturing towards their crowd, Feliciano clapping happily at the front.

Antonio dipped the Italian, his chocolate curls framing his tanned face, his emerald eyes bright, standing out from his hair. Hazel eyes widened in surprise, hands clinging to the strong muscles of Antonio's shoulders for a few seconds. Lovino was able to look right into the man's eyes unfazed. Though he had to admit, there was something about the man that struck a curious chord in the Italian. Lovino swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music, pressing his body closer to Antonio's own. His pulse pounded hard through his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he danced so hard! As they continued to move, Lovino thought about informing Antonio he knew he was a blood sucker. But that would end badly, wouldn't it?

The Spaniard chuckled inwardly, intrigued at the curiosity burning in Lovino's hazel eyes. Could it that Antonio was a mystery to this man? Antonio rolled his body against Lovino's, his hand running through his own soft hair. He smirked, he had to give this dance his all.~ It was the only chance he had to dig a bit deeper behind Lovino's tough and stubborn facade.

Antonio peeled himself away from the Italian, his body sliding down the dance floor. He twisted his body around to face Lovino, smirking as he dipped lower, his curves showing through his body's swaying. Antonio kept the smile in place, moving around his dance partner in a small circle. He hated to admit it, but the Italian had caught Antonio's curiosity, always leaving questions behind in the Spaniard's pushed away those thoughts, watching some women in the crowd swoon as he danced. He threw them a playful wink, he loved playing with these creatures. Antonio soon moved back close to Lovino, the music slowing and a faint smell of tomatoes and spices wafted through the air around them.

As the music started to slow, the slim Italian let little pants leave his pink lips. The dance took more out of him than he thought it would. The air that smelled of spices and tomatoes was intoxicating to Lovino, the smell delighting his senses. It reminded him of home in Italy, with a mix of... Spain. He blinked, coming back to reality. He was in a club, dancing with a man from Spain. A vampire. Lovino pulled away from Antonio as the song ended, ignoring the now cheering and applauding crowd. Instead, he looked up at Antonio with a look that said 'I know what you are.'

Antonio felt his breath come out in pants, his lips becoming chapped. A smile was on his lips as he took a bow, his eyes gleaming. His eyes scanned their audience, the clapping making his ears ring. He stood himself upright, his smiling never fading. Ahaha~ That took a lot out of the vampire. Antonio chuckled gently, his chest moving in and out from his breath. Antonio wetted his lips, turning his head to dare a look at Lovino. He stiffened at the Italian's intense look, averting his gaze.

"Something wrong, Lovi?" Antonio questioned knowingly, his voice just so the Italian could hear him as he blew kisses to the crowd. Antonio looked back at Lovino. "Maybe something you want to talk about?" He said again with a knowing smirk.

Pink lips narrowed into a thin line, eyes holding suspicion. Italian look around with a frown. now wasn't the time to question him, he'd to have to do it somewhere private, or at least, not in the crowd of people. He simply glared back at the Spaniard, only giving an acknowledging nod to the crowd around him.

"You know damn well,vampire bastardo." He responded, his words for Antonio's ears only. His breathing still came out in soft pants, his heart throbbing. He was too out of breath to run from the guy. Might as well confront him. It's not as if he could get bit within the crowd. Hazel eyes scanned the room, people grinding and dancing again as a new song started to play. He repaid the vampire for saving him. Now he had to get his brother and go; before Feliciano found out about the mafia men, and Antonio's diet.

Emerald orbs stared at Lovino, holding a hint of amusement and a pinch of challenge. So this man knew his secret, huh? Antonio just smiled wider, it was not as if he would drink from the Italian in view of the whole nightclub. That was just asking for a stake through the Spaniard's chest!The Spanish man bowed again, putting an arm across his back as a sign of respect, something he had learned back in his homeland. Oh how he missed his home country. The delectable food, the gorgeous scenery, Antonio honestly missed it all. A sigh escaped deep from within the Spaniard's throat, now wasn't the time to be thinking of such trivial things! Antonio shook his head, facing Lovino. He leaned in to whisper into Lovino's ear.

"So you've realized?~" A chuckle was heard from his lips. "But don't worry, I don't plan on feeding from you." He paused, his hot breath ghosting Lovino's neck. "Tonight." He grinned, slipping his head away. He leaned down, grabbing Lovino's hand, pressing a light kiss to it. "It's been fun," he said, standing up. "Lovino~" he finished, waving a hand as he turned to walk back to the bar.

Taking quick strides, the slim Italian walked up to his brother, grabbing his wrist with a firm grip. "We're going home, Feli!" He declared, his brown strands of hair complementing the rage and embarrassment in his hazel eyes. If Antonio tried to bite him, he'd... he'd kill him!

"Do we have to?" His sibling wined, wanting to stay behind. Lovino emitted a growl from his lips, tugging the younger once.

"Si!"

"Aww, leaving so soon, Lovi?" Antonio asked with a small pout, on the inside he was smirking wildly. This Italian was too fun to mess with. He looked at the brothers with a warm smile, seeing Lovino retreating.

"I'll see you later." he called to the younger man. He wasn't asking the man, he was telling him that they'd meet again. Antonio also gave his goodbyes to Feliciano, taking his spot at the bar, waving his fingers at the two with a smile, until they were just shadows.

A grin took its place on Antonio's lips. He placed his head in his hands, his legs dangling loosely on the sturdy stool. Thoughts of Lovino dancing flashing through his consciousness. He remembered the vibrant blush that sprung to life on Lovino's cheeks. Getting to know Lovino was going to turn out to be quite an interesting ordeal!

Antonio laughed, not noticing the too looming figures behind him, smirking widely. An interesting ordeal indeed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Look guys! It didn't take me years to update! Are you proud of me? (Heh... That's a little joke because of another story I did. -I'm horrible at updating- ) I do hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New years! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I think this is far from done. (Don't hold me on that though! The creative process is full of surprises!)  
_  
Oh. OH. Not like you __**need**__ to know, but in 40 days, I'll be 19 years old! Yay! (Okay, that wasn't important)_

Please enjoy this chapter of Fatal Embrace, and please drop a review to tell me what you think!

* * *

"Kesekese... Toni looks like an unawasome school girl in love!" A voice cackled behind the Spaniard, his eyes glowing with mischief. Gilbert and Francis had seen everything. " How could you just let him go? The awesome me would never let my run away like that!" The albino laughed. Antonio was losing his touch!

Gilbert let his eyes wander towards the exit. There was nothing special about the two Italians he saw; especially the one Toni had danced with! The kid looked like he was mad at the world! His friends sure knew how to pick them! "We came to drink, not to act like these loser humans! Forget that brat Toni!" He smirked, his own fangs gleaming. "There's a lot out here!"

Francis perked up, whipping his blonde hair from his face. "Oui, Toni. I agree with Gil." He stated, his eyes looking around the club. "There are so many other snacks here tonight~" he cooed, resting his arm around Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio let out a laugh. "Come now, I'm not in love with Lovino. And he's just insecure, which is why he distances himself." He denied, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. His eyes bore into the albino's form, feeling unsteady about his remarks. "I jus-"

"Then what do you call that dance, Antonio?" Francis interrupted smoothly, arching one of his blonde eyebrows at the man. Antonio was acting... off. Normally the Spaniard would attack his prey quickly, quietly, wait until they were alone. He was never one to... chase. Francis felt wary of his friend, putting a hand to his forehead at the man's stupidity. "We don't dance with our prey, mon ami." The Frenchman pointed out.

Antonio felt a light blush take over his cheeks, suddenly feeling nervous. "H-he's a hard catch!" He said, turning to Gilbert. He took heed to what he suggested, his eyes searching for someone of his tastes. He cringed; they all gave him a sour taste in his mouth. "And no one else looks... appetizing." He murmured, his brow furrowed.

Gilbert gave a tsk, shaking his head. "Don't lie to us! You don't take time to know your prey's name! You're never zis picky!" The albino pushed, sitting on the other side of his friend, patting his back. "That dance was not something you would see with prey! Kesese... that's Leibe!" He crackled, ordering himself a drink. "You're not one to chase your food!"

Gilbert gave a small frown looking to Francis for assistance. What were they going to do with Antonio like this?

The albino looked around the room. "So why'd you let him go?"

Antonio's head started to throb. He couldn't possibly be in love with Lovino! Lovino was just food right? Antonio groaned, slamming his head down onto the bar table. This was all too confusing for him. Sure, Antonio had been in love many times prior, but did he have those special feelings towards Lovino?

Francis looked back at the albino; the same distressed look on his face. He was worried about Antonio. Being in love with a human was forbidden within the underworld.

Antonio looked up. "I didn't want to scare him away..." he murmured.

Gilbert groaned. "I bet you met ze guy tonight, too! Toni don't lose your head over some unawesome human! If he's just food, zen you shouldn't chase him down? You don't want to scare him off?" The Prussian gave a snicker, but was actually worried for his friend. "Since when did you get soft?"

He may have sounded like a jerk to the Spaniard, but he was worried what would happen if this Lovino guy were more than just food.

"Find some food, Toni! Think about something else, ja?" Gilbert patted Antonio's back with a sigh. They weren't cruel monsters; it was just better to think of the weak, ever fleeting creatures called humans as food. Getting attached wasn't an option.

A deep exhale resonated from the tanned man's pink lips. He knew his friends were looking out for him, he just couldn't... get the Italian out of his thoughts. He felt a wave of adrenaline run through him, his fangs throbbing inside of his mouth. Damn, Antonio was hungrier than he had intentionally believed he was. His emerald orbs darted through the dark club, landing on a lone woman in the back corner. He gave a nod to Francis and Gilbert.

"You guys are right." He admitted, his voice small as he sat upright. He offered a small smile to his friends in return. "I should forget about Lov- him, and find someone else to prey off of tonight." He licked his lips, his eyes still on the lone woman.

Antonio stood from his seat, moving towards the lady. He had to forget about Lovino, forget about Lovino... He shook his brown locks, clenching his eyes shut tightly before he moved to the woman, giving her the best smile he could muster.

Francis turned towards Gilbert, his eyes locked on the Spaniard that had just left their sides. He ran a hand over his chin, the stubble irritating his skin.

"I'm worried about him, mon cher." Francis mumbled, his eyes watching Antonio talk to a human, The Spaniard's eyes unfocused. "He's not acting himself." He stated the obvious, Antonio leading the woman to the back entrance hesitantly.

Gilbert nodded, giving a frown. He glanced back to where his friend reluctantly shuffled off to. How could they get Antonio to act like his same, carefree, not-fascinated-with-a-human self? They couldn't let their close friend go near the Lovino guy. They weren't going to let Antonio get in trouble with the underground for some human!

The albino gave a groan, running a hand through his white hair as he shook his head. "This is so unawesome! We could always get rid of the boy! Toni's head would be out of ze clouds, and he can come be his normal self again! It's an awesome plan! Keseseses!"

The plan could work right? They could find where the human lived and wipe him away. Antonio didn't need some human guy that he just met to mess up his life! It was for the Spaniards own good!

"But then again," Francis began, giving an exasperated sigh. How would Antonio act if he were to find out the reason Lovino was gone was because of his best friends. "Are we really able to risk losing him forever? I mean sure, he's been like this before... but never this bad."

Francis watched the Spaniard shuffle out of the club with the woman, hoping he would get a good meal.

Sapphire eyes scanned the albino. "Your plan could work, mon ami." He said after a minute. Maybe if they got rid of the man Antonio was infatuated with, then their friend would realize that humans and vampires couldn't coexist. "But we need to think out the consequences."

"It's either we get rid of the guy, or the higher ups take Toni out!" Gil murmured, scanning the room with his eyes. They had to protect their friend. Some little human wasn't worth Antonio's life. Humans and vampires couldn't mix; years of conflicts could prove this. They needed to stop this problem before it got too big.

The albino looked towards the exit, then back to his dear friend Francis. "Well, what do YOU think we should do? We can't let zis thing grow! We could make the human's disappearance look like an accident. Toni doesn't know him too well, ja? So he won't be too heartbroken!"

Francis gave a long sigh, his silk shirt waving forward as he leaned against the polished table. He couldn't think of a better option. He bit his lip, his brow furrowed in thought.

No matter how much he wanted to help Antonio, Gilbert had a crucial point. They had to squash the problem while it was still blossoming, lest they wanted the higher vampires after their beloved friend. After thinking a moment, the Parisian opened his mouth to speak, his white teeth glowing.

"It's true that we need to crush this while the problem isn't too big a threat." He admitted slowly, his voice low.

Despite his words the man cringed. He hated to stop l'amour in its tracks, but it was for Antonio's own good, right? But then there was another problem that was surfacing. How were they going to find the two Italian boys? It didn't seem likely Antonio had gotten this 'Lovino's' phone number. And even if he had, it would strike suspicion in the Spaniard if his two best friends were to ask for it.

"But where would we start?" Francis continued, looking over at Gil.

Sapphire eyes set on the sea of people dancing around the thumping establishment. Maybe someone talked to the more bubbly Italian? Francis perked up. Come to mention it, there was someone he knew that spoke to the younger Italian.

Francis laid his eyes on an awkward looking man on the other side of the room, drinking what looked to be a beer.

"Hey, Gil," Francis sang, his eyes meeting the albino's own questioning orbs. "If I'm recalling correctly, I do believe your brother spoke to the smaller Italian while Toni was dancing." Francis smiled wide. "Do you wager he may have given little Ludwig his phone number?"

The Albino's eyes lit up in realization. He had forgotten that he had dragged his little brother along. He thought back, remembering earlier. When Gilbert had came back inside from a little 'snack', he saw his little German brother sitting there and talking with a really cheerful Italian boy. While Ludwig looked slightly annoyed, there had been an obvious blush on his tan cheeks! Gilbert chuckled. Luddy had gotten the boy's number, he just knew it!

"Ja, I can go ask little Luddy if he got the number! I can also hit him upside the head for hitting on a human!" He snickered, looking back over at Francis as he began to calm down. "If Toni finds out, the awesome us will become dead meat." He paused, a serious frown forming on his face. "Und… if we don't… Antonio ist the dead one." Friendship, over a friend's life. The decision was not that hard to make, but it would hurt the two greatly if Antonio never wanted to see them again afterwards. Did they really have to kill the Lovino guy to keep Antonio away?

Gilbert gave a nod to his French companion, turning on his heel as he walked back over to the other side of the bar, placing his signature grin on his face, walking over to his little brother, slapping a hand on his back.

"Hey Luddy!" He sang, snickering as he noticed his sibling stifling a groan. The blonde German turned around to face his older brother, letting out a sigh. Honesty, sometimes Ludwig felt like the older brother!

"What do you want, Gil?" He asked, setting his beer down, hoping it wasn't a ride around town, or another I.O.U for beers. The Albino German simply grinned, patting his shoulder once again.

"Ist about that little Italian boy you were chatting it up with!" He started, watching as his brother's face turned a light shade of pink.

"J-ja… what about him?" Ludwig gave an awkward cough, embarrassed.

"I need his number!" Gilbert all but sang, snatching up his brother's phone, skimming through the contacts quickly, spotting the only Italian name in the contacts. "Feliciano, eh? Can't get more Italian than zat!" He laughed, pulling out his own phone, swiftly adding the number to his own phone. Gilbert paused, frowning, before deleting the number from his brother's phone. It was for the best. "No humans, Luddy." He warned, handing the blonde back his phone before quickly rushing back over to Francis with a victorious grin.

"The awesome me got the number!" He declared, plopping back down on the stool next to the French man. "So what now?"

"Magnificent as always, Gil!" The Frenchman praised, his legs crossing as he perked up in the barstool. Now, something else pops up. How were they to contact the Italian without raising suspicion? It's not as if the Italian would just dilly-dally and agree to meet them. Hell he wouldn't even know their voices!

Francis tapped his chin, absentmindedly running a hand through his long hair. "We could... well.. Perhaps text him? Tell him you're Luddy's brother.." he drawled. His sapphire orbs sparkled. "And tell him Ludwig wants to see a movie with him! Draw him out, have a good time, and then maybe he'll introduce us to his brother~"

Danke!" The albino laughed, glancing over at his brother once again, biting his lip in thought. He did not want his little brother to be coerced by any humans, that was a big no no. Wizards, nymphs, hell, even demons were fine! But humans, that was forbidden. Humans were the type of creatures to create hell for everyone. Look at the Salem witch trials for instance; Gilbert shuddered to remember when he had gotten word that people he had actually known were burned. Humans were the monsters here, not the immortals.

He glanced at Francis, shaking his head. "I do not want mein bruder around the human boy. He liked him, Francis! The awesome me will not let him get hurt, or killed for falling for a human." He softly declared, looking down at his phone, giving a whistle. This was harder than he thought it would be! "What if... We say that we are friends with his brother... and we have a surprise for him. We could say it is a secret!" He grins, but after a moment, groans. "Oh, I don't know... Any better ideas? This is hard than the awesome me thought it would be!"

"That's a great idea, Gil!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly under the glowing lights. "And as for you thoughts concerning Luddy, I can relate rather well." He thought of the albino's brother's dire situation. He could be killed for falling in love with a human, even tortured. It was the highest form of treason in the underworld. He sighed softly, his eyes darting to his pale hands. He turned in his seat, facing one of his best friend's. Maybe the story could strike a brotherly instinct?

"Remember what happened to my cousin, Mathieu?" The blonde man questioned, a shiver trailing up his spine. "He fell in love with a human, and they were scheming to run off together," he began, sighing deeply. He bit his lip harshly, not wanting to continue the story. "It would've worked too." He chuckled sadly. "If I hadn't of panicked and told a higher up their plan..." Francis fidgeted in the stool uncomfortably. "He went missing after that... the human turning up dead in a muddy creek."

Francis looked at Gilbert seriously. "I don't want the same thing to happen to your brother." He murmured worriedly. "Same for Toni."

Gilbert gave a shudder, remembering all too well what had happened to little Matthew. The albino had once had a crush on the shy young vampire, so he found it heartbreaking to say the least to watch Matthew become punished, and missing… The vampirian leaders did not take kindly to love interests with humans, nor did they like being disobeyed. Everyone knew what had happened to the young Canadian, but no one would speak of it. Gil bit down on his lip, worried that the same things would happen to not only his little brother, but also his dearest friend. They had to keep them safe!

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his white hair, flashing his French partner his signature grin, trying to think of something else. Anything was better than the thought of the people they love going through, well, horrid things. "Well, the awesome me will call that little Italian kid now! Might as well get this over tonight while Toni is… occupied." He declared, gesturing to the door their friend had left out of. Gilbert didn't like to kill people, but hey! This was for a good cause! He pulled out his phone once more, flipping through his contacts; easily scrolling to the one contact he had saved as "human."

As he dialed the number, the albino glanced around to make sure Antonio was nowhere to be found. He was soon on the phone with the younger, more cheerful Italian, a smirk on face. It was going so well! A few minutes later, Gilbert removed his phone from his ear, writing down an address, before grinning at his French friend. "We got them!"

The Frenchman gave a wide grin. This would be a grand evening, indeed. "Now." He stated, flipping his blonde hair, leaning toward the albino. "How are we going about this, mon ami?" He arched one of his brows, many options flowing through his conscious.

Francis crossed his legs, holding up a lone finger. "Perhaps we could drain them both!" He suggested, licking his dry lips. "That way we'll save both Ludwig and Antonio, and the best part." He winked. "We get a fulfilling meal."

The albino licked his lips, elated at the thought of getting a nice full meal out of this ordeal. A full stomach, and the safety of those close to him. There was nothing more he could ask for! He gave a grin, looking around to make sure that their friend was not coming back any time soon. "That sounds like an awesome plan, Francis!" He cheered quietly, tossing some money on the counter to cover for whatever they had all drank, patting his blond companion's shoulder.

"Let's go do this then, the awesome me is starving, after all! It's been awhile that I had something to drink that wasn't a drunk human at a club!" He snickered, reaching a hand over, fishing in the Frenchman's pockets, searching for the car keys. "Antonio will be fine here!" He declared, dangling the keys in Francis's face once he found them. "I dare you to get us there in under 5 minutes!" Gilbert smirked, a fan of the other male's fast driving habits. After all, they had Italian _food_ to go eat, after all!

It was going to be for the best. Antonio wouldn't know, he would just hear what the rest of the world would; The Italian's had gone missing. Or better yet, they could lie and say the males returned to Italy. No matter what excuse they were to use, Gilbert knew one thing. If Lovino and his brother were to stay alive, everything Antonio and Ludwig had to live for would be at stake. There was no way he could just let that happen.

"Let's go get a bite to eat!" The albino practically sang, a wide smirk on his lips. "I know this great Italian place near by!"


End file.
